


My Number One

by genewilderkinnie



Series: Drabbles of my favorite ships! [2]
Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Just a little oneshot of my favorite boxers!¡¡Disclaimer!! I don't own this story it belongs to OrbitVen!! I don't own the Rocky characters either, they belong to the great Sylvester Stallone!!
Relationships: Rocky Balboa/Apollo Creed
Series: Drabbles of my favorite ships! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699882
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	My Number One

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot!

It’s cold outside, the streets of Philadelphia are covered in snow, seeing the ground was almost impossible. Nobody could really remember the last time it had snowed like this, it made you wish for spring to arrive a lot faster than it was coming.

Apollo continued to walk past all the snow-covered brick buildings that greeted him on his way to see Rocky. As the snow fell from the sky, it found a place to stay between the curls in Apollo’s hair, and in between some parts of his mustache. The dark-skinned boxer began to take a deep breath, approaching Rocky’s place. And it felt a lot bigger than he remembered it the first time he came to see him, it really had been too long since he had come to see him.

Is he home? Apollo thought to himself, they weren't on. Or at least he couldn’t see that they were on. Apollo couldn’t help but wonder where else Rocky would be if he wasn’t home, it was cold. Too cold to go anywhere..

Apollo knocks on the door, Rocky doesn’t know that it’s Apollo, he hasn’t heard anything from him for awhile. It was better for Rocky to assume that Apollo was busy. He always was, anyway.

Rocky opens the door, and is taken aback by Apollo’s presence. Even a little bit startled by it. Rocky tilts his head in Apollo’s direction, silently cursing the 4 inch height difference. The italian boxer pulled Apollo inside. After all, it was cold outside. Apollo didn’t need to be out there in the cold.

“What are you doin’ out there, Apollo?” Rocky questions as he closes the door, offering to help Apollo remove his heavy coat. Snow began to turn into water, dripping on the marbled mood floor. “It’s cold outside.”

“It ain’t so bad.”

Apollo sighs, the snowflakes in between Apollo’s hair were soon beginning to melt into water. He runs his finger through his hair, in an attempt to get the water out of his hair. 

Rocky began to lead Apollo to his living room, where he began to take a towel and wrap it around Apollo’s hair, the lights in the room made Apollo appear to be shiny.

“Wasn’t expectin’ to see you for a bit.”

Rocky had pointed out, he seats Apollo down, sitting down as soon as Apollo makes himself comfortable. Apollo nods, feeling a bit guilty about the amount of times he comes to check on Rocky. Not often enough.

“I know. I didn’t think I’d come as soon as I did. Just not as busy as I usually am today.”

Apollo responds, he began to wipe off the water that was dripping to his forehead. While Rocky nods in response. Rocky began to put his hands behind his head, playing with his italian curls without much thought.

“Actually, I didn’t know when I was gonna see you again. I started to think you was avoidin’ me.”

Rocky said, only half joking. It was hard to tell if Apollo was actually trying to get away from him. But it wouldn’t have been that shocking to Rocky.

“I’m not..avoiding you, Rock. I’ve just had a lot goin’ on, man.”

Apollo refutes, he’s not sure where this is coming from. He never thought that Rocky felt he had become this distant. He allows the towel to rest on his shoulders as water continues to fall down his neck.

“I’m only jokin, Apollo.” partially, anyway. “What’s on your mind anyway? Lately, you’re always bothered by somethin’.”

Apollo wasn’t really sure what he was talking about, he was fine. Apollo felt fine, to an extent.

“What are you talkin’ about, Rocky? I’m not bothered by anythin’.”

“Aw. Come on, Apollo. You always say that. You always say nothin’s botherin’ you. Why don’t you wanna tell me?”

Apollo starts to sit up on Rocky’s couch, clasping his hands together as he tries to figure out a way to avoid talking about the way he felt.

The way he felt, he doesn’t like talking about the way he feels. It makes him feel weak. And Rocky never understood why it made him feel that way, did that mean he was weak?

“Come on. I’m fine, Rocky.”

Apollo claims, though he isn’t of that himself. He leans back into the couch. His hands now resting on his thighs.

“Don’t be like that, Apollo. Just tell me, tell me what it is. You trust me, don’t you?”

Apollo nods in response. He trusts Rocky with his life, quite literally. He pulls some miscellaneous keys from out of his pocket, and he begins to start playing with them. More than likely, as a way to calm him down.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Apollo nods, he stops the keys with the hand he used to play with them. Before slipping them back into his pocket. While Rocky began to shrug, beginning to pry some more.

“Tell me, Apollo. Tell me as though nobody’s listenin’. C’mon.”

Rocky insisted, and at this point there was no use in not giving Rocky what he wanted. Because he would have kept on prying until he eventually got what he was looking for.

“I don’t know, Rock.” Apollo says, as he sits up again. His hands transition to his thighs once more. “I’m feelin’ off. Haven’t really felt like somebody’s been there. y’know?”

Apollo says, sounding and feeling a lot like Rocky. He’s not as emotionally raw as his partner was. So, this. Feelings, he isn’t used to it. Rocky tilts his head to the side a little, as he gives Apollo a small nod.

“But, you’ve got people. I mean you got me, you got Tony, you’ve got everybody.”

Rocky says in an attempt to minimize Apollo’s feelings of loneliness but that isn’t entirely what Apollo had meant by that.

“I’ve got people , Rock. I know that. But, I don’t have..” Apollo pauses for a minute, trying to find the words to describe it. People are around him, but there’s nobody else who really could tell the way that Apollo felt, aside from Rocky. “I don’t have support. That’s all I need, man. Lately, I felt like I’ve been fightin’ for nothin’.”

Perhaps, that’s what it was. Everything about boxing slowly began to lose its color. And it seemed no matter what was done, Apollo could feel himself slowly losing passion for the sport. Rocky crosses his arms as he begins to sit across from Apollo, licking his lips before he proceeded to talk.

“Do you remember what I told you, Apollo? That’d I’d always support you? That’d I’d always... be there ? I’m always gonna be here to support you. Don’t quit. If you’re not gonna do it for me, do it for yourself. You’re a fighter.”

Rocky says. Apollo knows this, he knew he was a fighter. This is what he’s meant to do. But at times, it felt like everything he was working for amounted to nothing. At least, it felt that way without Rocky.

Apollo sighs as he puts his hands back into his pocket, avoiding eye contact with Rocky while he could. He looks like he wants to tell Rocky something, but has trouble getting it out.

“I’m just..gonna say it.” Apollo sighs, lightly scratching at the back of his head until he can finally get it out. “I miss you, Rock. I don’t get to see you a whole lot, and I miss you. I don’t feel like I have support, because it’s ain’t your support.”

Rocky can’t help but silently agree, he was starting to miss Apollo as well. He had always thought about him, and was beginning to question the next time they’d see each other again. If Apollo wasn’t busy dealing with things in his career.

“Where’s this comin’ from? I’ve always been here for you, Apollo.”

Rocky refutes, without exactly knowing what it was that Apollo meant by that. And Apollo couldn’t help but let out a sigh of aggravation.

“No, I..I want you to move in with me, Rock. I know this place is your home, and I ain’t gonna force you to leave if it’s not gonna make you happy. But, it’s the only decision I’ll ask you to make.”

Apollo stated, surprised he even managed to admit that. He needs Rocky, almost as much as Rocky needs him. Yet, he doesn’t like to admit it.

“I’ll do it if it makes you happy, Apollo. I was..I was kinda beginnin’ to miss you, too. We don’t gotta do that no more though. I move in with you, and we’re always together. Ain’t no missin’ each other no more.”

Apollo sighs, and he can’t help but wonder what things are gonna look like for the two of the in the near future. Apollo grabs hold of Rocky’s hand, and Rocky could only feel his grip getting tighter the more Apollo stares at their intertwined hands. Apollo allows whatever it is that he’s feeling, to linger in his hands, in his eyes, and in his heart.

“Rocky.”

“Apollo” Rocky responds, he looks up at Apollo. Observing him still trying to avoid eye contact, though eventually, Apollo gives in to whatever seemed to be drawing him in.

“Thank you. I’ll be good to you, I promise.”

Apollo promises, as he brings Rocky’s hand closer to his lips, giving it a small kiss. Before letting their hands rest on Apollo’s chin.

“Thanks, Apollo.” Rocky says, smiling at Apollo. “I uh..I appreciate it.”

The two of them start to lean against each other, holding each other in their embrace. Eventually, the boxers fell asleep. Forgetting about all they had talked about, and began to enjoy each other’s company

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot belongs to my friend Ven or orbitven!! Please go check out the original!!!


End file.
